Phoenix Fire
by Mako Fantasy XIII
Summary: Zuko must flee the Fire Nation. With Zack Fair as his guide to Gangaga, Zuko plans to stay hidden there. Characters of all sorts will show up. Crazy twists. Great Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Fire

Chapter 1

Pass the Crown

Zuko

Tonight was another sleepless night. I just stared with wide eyes into the darkness around me. For normal people, their bed is a safe place of comfort and rest; for the only male heir to an emperor's throne, sleeping is life threatening. Every time I closed my eyes I would hear a noise that would force them open again. Uncle says eventually I'll grow too tired to care whether I've been murdered in my sleep or not, but I doubt that. Although it wouldn't be unexpected if I was killed in the middle of the night.

Eventually I gave up on sleep. I threw off the covers and ignited a ball of fire in my hand. The room around me was very small, just like I had requested. There were fewer places for someone to hide, and if there was another person in here, I could hear them breathing.

The room could only fit a small twin bed which I had chosen to make room for the wider bookshelf, and a desk. Even with just these three pieces of furniture the room was cramped and claustrophobic. There were no windows which was a mental comfort, but with the hot weather of Kinada it was stuffy. However, I surprisingly didn't have a say with the windows, they were unnecessary in such a small room.

I grabbed a worn book from the book shelf. It was old and its pages were full of journeys and places that I had never been to. I found my place and began reading the adventures of Tandum.

It's funny how envious a prince could be of a bard like Tandum. Tandum could go anywhere, nothing tied him down. The moment I walked out of the palace, everyone would recognize me. Not that I had left the palace recently, I hadn't been allowed out of the east wing for the past four years, and I hadn't been allowed outside for two. My father told me, no one should have to see my face unless they're getting paid like the servants. It's not that he wanted to keep my shame hidden, no, he had the best artist paint posters of me to place all around the city.

"That way," he said, "If you try to escape, you can't hide anywhere."

I tried to keep my mind on the words of Tandum, but my hand flew up to the side of my face like always. The rough skin underneath my fingertips was numb. How bad is it? I thought. I had never been allowed to see the burn my father had given me four years ago. Naturally my imagination ran wild with what it looked like. After I was dishonored, all mirrors were removed from my presence. I just knew I had dark shaggy hair and brown eyes, or maybe they were gold I don't remember. I knew the scar covered my eye, my vision had been a little wider before. I didn't know how severe it was, maybe it shouldn't matter so much. Still, I wondered how much I had changed since I was twelve. Ten years from now I'd be wondering how different I am form what I was now, maybe by then I would have the strength to escape.

I was barely allowed to fire bend or train. Exercise became limited too, even with the sit ups and pushups. Father was careful not to give me enough food to gain muscle or strength. I only had enough to barely sustain myself.. He wanted me to be easy for my sister, Azula, to kill and for the throne to pass to her with hardly a problem. If only he knew that I would be glad to be out of the way.

The sun must have come up because I heard footsteps of the guards coming towards my door. I rushed to put away the book and extinguished flame in my hands. I dashed to my bed, pretending to be asleep.

The door opened and the torches on either side of the door were lit. I opened my eyes, faking grogginess, and saw three guards guiding in a servant woman with silver hair.

The woman brought in my meager breakfast on a tray. I sat up as she set it on my lap. She bowed before backing up to the wall, waiting to clean up after me. I looked down at the bowl of gruel and remembered the feast of sweet fruits and meats my father used to allow me to go to. I always remembered the extravagant banquets come meal time. The smells of the rich food lingered in my memory, but the tastes had gone long ago. I gobbled down the mush as quickly as possible under the watchful eye of the guards.

Once I finished the servant woman took my bowl, and began pouring the wash basin full of fresh hot water. Someone had to be visiting today. Maybe it was my father's weekly visit, he always visited on Wednesday I think. I had lost count of the days a while ago, and I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone to find out. Everything was on a schedule and would be given to me when needed. If I broke that the schedule I would get a beating from the guards, and my food portions would be cut in half.

I looked up to the servant woman, waiting for her to explain today's events. She was careful not to look at me as she spoke, "Your father shall be visiting you in an hour, along with Princess Azula."

That was unusual, Azula never announced her visits. My sister and father also never visited at the same time. I wondered what the occasion could be.

The woman continued, "Your uncle will be spending the rest of the day with you after that." She bowed again and walked to the guards.

I tried to hide the joy I felt, but I hadn't seen Uncle for too long. He was the only one who allowed me to talk, and he brought me things from the outside. He treated me like I was his real son, not his dishonored nephew.

The guards departed with the servant and left me alone to wash up after that. I scrubbed my skin raw, trying to get a week's worth of grime off. I knew, no matter how much I scrubbed, my father would still complain about the smell in this dank closet. He insisted that our visits take place in my room now. It seemed like my leash was getting shorter by the day, but Uncle would help. He had too.

When I was done washing and changing I hid all of the books on the shelf in my desk drawers. Right as I closed the drawer my father's servants came in and began cleaning and reorganizing the room as best they could. The bed was flipped over into a table, and chairs were placed around it.

The servants announced my family's arrival. They were an hour later than expected, which was usual. Trays of food were brought to the table for them, and them only. I bowed as my family sat down in front of me. Father hardly bothered to look at me as he took his seat and used his chopsticks to fiddle with the food before him. Azula, however, was always one to strike up conversation; specifically the type she knew bothered me.

She smirked, "Well Zu-Zu, you seem awfully happy today."

I just shrugged and watched her eat the steaming shrimp off her plate, my mouth watering all the while. Azula's smile grew larger when she caught me staring at her food for too long. I struggled to keep myself from reaching across the table and grabbing the food from my sister's plate.

"You look like a dog staring at us like that Zu-Zu. Haven't you eaten already?" she teased as she popped a shrimp into her mouth.

Father wasn't eating, his face was scrunched up as he looked around the room. Azula noticed his expression and asked, "What's wrong father, isn't the meal good enough?"

"The stench in here is ruining my appetite," he said pushing his bowl away with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Yes, the smell in here is quite bad," she said sniffing the air. She looked back at me, her eyes narrowing, "Did you even bother to bathe? You smell like a dead rat-skunk."

I bit my tongue to hold back the words, 'Maybe you shouldn't bother coming.' I had learned long ago, that back mouthing my little sister was a much bigger mistake then asking questions.

She pushed her bowl away, "Anyways I thought you would both like to hear about the new technique I'm developing with my soldiers. You wouldn't guess that the best are actually non-benders, but they are excellent warriors. They are two girls, one is an archer, and the other has skill with a blade. Now the only problem I have is finding out which is the better warrior.. I've been searching for a personal guard, and I prefer to have only one, as two would just get in my way. Anyway back to my technique-,"

She continued to babble on about her techniques, giving me a smug glance every now and then. Jealousy was something that had died in me a few years ago. Now I basically knew what to expect from my sister; pure, cruel insanity which is surprisingly predictable if you are around it enough.

I kept my eyes locked on my desk, thinking of the many stories hidden there. I imagined the story of the Dovahkiin, protectors of Skyrim and slayers of dragons. What I would give to see Skyrim, to see the skeletons of the fallen northern dragons. They weren't like our eastern dragons with their bodies long and coiling like a serpent. The northern dragons were stronger looking, with large barrel chests and massive bat like wings. I wondered who would win in a fight between a northern and eastern dragon. It was something I strangely found myself frequently writing about. In the end I guess it really didn't matter, Dovahkiin would kill them both.

"Prince Zuko!" a voice shouted, jolting me out of my thoughts. I turned to see my father glaring at me.

"Azula, I believe our company isn't appreciated here," He said, raising his hand to his chin, making the sleeve of his robe slide down his arm, revealing the Phoenix Dragon. The golden interpretation of a dragon covered in feathers, was wrapped tightly around my father's wrist, his skin fusing to the fine gold. Legend has it the one who wears the tourniquet can transform into the powerful beast that plagued our lands. Its soul was trapped in the cuff long ago by a wizard, the wizard wore the cuff until he was killed by the royal family. Apparently death was the only way to get the thing off. It has been passed down to each new emperor since the royal family appropriated the cuff many years ago.

Azula sighed, "Well I wish I had time to stay, Zu-Zu, but I have training to get to." She got up from her chair looking genuinely disappointed. She left, leaving me alone with the Emperor.

"If I were you I would be groveling at our feet," he said in a harsh tone. " If you think your life is miserable now, it can get worse."

"Then what's the point?" I asked, unable to keep quiet any longer, "Why not just kill me now? What's the point of keeping me alive?" I felt my anger bubbling up inside me, about to burst.

Then I was on my feet staring down at him, "Why not just do us all a favor, and kill me now?"

I feared death on most days, who doesn't? But at times when there is no way out, death is always an option. Sometimes the only option.

The emperor gave me a devilish smile that made my skin crawl.

"If only things could be that easy," he said picking up his bowl and throwing it at my head. I lunged left, but it was a trap. A blast of fire shot from his hand, and I ran right into it. The flames ran along my side and back until my body collapsed to the floor. The scent of burning flesh filled the air. When I looked up I saw him standing over me.

"Unfortunately your mother had to complicate things," he said before leaving me on the floor, clutching my side. The pain was familiar, but that didn't make the burns any more comforting. Everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shopping with the General

Zack

"Have I told you how many times I don't like this?" I asked the short, stout man who was leading me through a very seedy part of the empire.

"Yes you have," Iroh said while running his hand over his gray beard as he peered down the cluttered street.

Thieves with sticky fingers were sneaking behind anyone who looked like they were consumed with their own thoughts, and pick pocketing them. Pirates were advertising their foreign and most definitely stolen goods, and almost everyone was sharpening or showing off a sword of some sort.

I reached for the buster sword on my back, fingers wrapping around the handle so I was prepared for any foe. It wasn't my safety as much as it was my employers that I was worried about. I had been working for Iroh as his personal guard since my mentor died two years ago. People thought I wasn't up for it, being only sixteen. And they were right; I wasn't ready to protect royalty. Luckily Iroh could take care of himself easily and rarely needed my assistance.

Iroh held out his hand to stop me, I looked up and in the crowd saw a cloaked figure leaning against the wall. Although I couldn't see their face, but I somehow knew they were waiting for us.

"This is where we part ways," Iroh said, keeping his eyes on the cloaked figure.

I looked down at him shocked, "S-sir, no this is not a good idea! Do you even know who that is?"

"I'll be fine; you go and buy those items I requested. Wait for me here when you're done" he said before heading towards the cloaked stranger and ignoring my question.

Reluctantly I went to complete the shopping list. I pulled out the piece of paper that said I needed to buy a weeks' worth of food and supplies, and traveling clothes. This was no easy task, and I nearly got pick pocketed twice. Eventually I managed to gather everything and meet back up with Iroh.

"So who was that guy?" I asked, looking over Iroh's shoulder to find the cloaked figure gone.

"Ah, I see you picked up everything. Very good. Let's go have some tea before we depart." Iroh turned and headed for a little tea shop called "The Lotus Petal".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dress Up Time

Zuko

A healer was called in to help with the burns. They weren't too bad, and the burn salve dulled the pain. Just as she left another visitor was announced.

"Your uncle is here to see you," a servant said leading in a short stocky man with a graying beard. Beside him stood a much taller and leaner guard with bright blue eyes and black hair.

"Leave us," Uncle said to the servant at the door.

The servant and the healer bowed and left us. It was silent for a moment, as if waiting for the servants to be out of earshot.

"What happened?" Uncle asked losing his rigid royal demeanor.

"I spoke out again," I said with a smirk that turned to a wince as I sat up. "Surprisingly not as bad of an outcome as last time."

"Things are getting worse, that is no surprise," Uncle said before turning to his guard, Zack.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

Zack had been my Uncles guard since last year, taking the place of his mentor when he was killed. I thought of him as too easily distracted for a guard, but today he seemed alert, more stressed. He was holding a bag in his hand. Usually Uncle brought gifts from far away, but they were always wrapped or displayed as all royal gifts would be. This just looked like an average potato sack.

"Yes sir," Zack said shakily as he looked at the bag nervously.

"Good," Iroh said, "Get the disguises out, this must be done quickly."

Zack nodded and began pulling clothes from the sack that a thief would wear. Uncle turned to me, "There isn't much time to explain, so listen well."

"What's going on?" I asked shaking my head.

"You are leaving the empire tonight, Zack is going to take you to Gongaga. It is his home far off in the country side, you should be safe there for a time." Zack was laying the clothes in front of me on the table as Uncle spoke.

My eyes widened, and my heart was pounding, "You're taking the throne aren't you?"

Uncle ignored my theory and continued, "The two of you shall leave at dusk, I'll be able to meet you at the palace gate."

"Uncle, what's happening? Why are we leaving the empire? I don't understand." I stared at Uncle, his eyes were full of concern.

"Azula is going to pick one warrior to be her guard. There are two options. She can not decide who is better so she must send them on a difficult mission" He explained.

"This mission involves me? Why?" I gathered up the clothes, preparing to change as soon as Uncle explained.

"I can not reveal the rest now. We may be overheard. I will tell you more tonight. Sleep now, Prince Zuko, you may not have another chance for a long while." Uncle said with finality. Zack hid the bag under my desk and the two left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guards are Gullible

Zack

"Sir, do you think we were overheard?" I asked, worriedly. There had been a group of guards heading down the corridor when we left.

"Calm yourself, young soldier. All is well." Iroh said in a knowing tone. I still couldn't help but look behind us to make sure we weren't being followed.

Iroh and I went to the outskirts of the city and waited until nightfall. When the darkness overcame the city I put on my disguise, which consisted of ratty fire nation robes and a black cloak, and headed back towards the palace to get the prince.

I got into the palace easily enough, but when it came to the corridor where the prince's room was it got tricky.

There were guards patrolling the halls, making sure that no one got in, and more importantly, that no one got out.

I pulled my black cloak around me more tightly and tried to get past the guards by using the shadows and my agility to my advantage.

I didn't really have a plan on how I was going to get in and out of the prince's room without raising alarm. So I did what any soldier in my position would do. Knock out a guard, drag him to an empty room, and dress in his armor.

Luckily, in my case, the guard I knocked out was roughly my size, so his armor fit well, and he was apparently the overseer of all the patrolmen in the hall, making this a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

I marched down to the prince's room and entered, no questions asked.

"Prince Zuko," I whispered.

"What do you want, guard? I'm sleeping here." The prince said angrily.

"It's me, Zack. It's time to go." I whispered back.

The prince immediately threw off his sheets and stood up, ready to go. I motioned for him to pretend to be my prisoner so I could take him outside.

We exited the room, Zuko's arms tied behind his back, and I shoved him forward. All of the other guards tensed up so I quickly came up with an excuse.

"His father gave me orders to bring the prince to him." I said, making my voice deeper.

They all nodded and relaxed. I tried to get to the door as fast as possible without looking conspicuous.

We made it out and I quickly untied the prince and ditched the guard uniform and we made a run for the city limits.

I made sure that Prince Zuko was in front of me at all times so I could be sure to keep him in sight.

When I checked over my shoulder I was relieved to find that no one had followed us.

We finally reached the gate of the city and saw the general. We raced over and stopeed just before him, panting slightly.

"Good work soldier." The general said to me.

"Zuko, listen closely, there is a reason that you had to escape on such short notice." Iroh began.

The General explained why Zuko had to escape, and why it had to be tonight. He told us that Zuko's sister, Azula, had made her two girls who were competing to be her body guard enter into a contest. The goal was to kill Zuko. And whoever did would be her be bodyguard. She was sending them out tomorrow morning, which is why we had to leave at dusk, to give us a head start on finding a place to hide. The girls were said to be two of the most ferocious creatures ever to enter into the Fire Nation.

"Zuko, when you get to Gangaga you must not bend! It would also be wise to go by a different name. Zack can help you there. You wouldn't want to have a name that didn't fit in with the names around you, it would make you an easy target." Iroh explained.

Iroh had already thought of everything. he had the plan down, the only thing left was to fill in the details, like Zuko's new name.

"Prince Zuko, you must do as this young man asks. I have watched him for some time now and I know that he will do what is right and he will know what is best for you." Iroh stared at his nephew for a long moment before continuing. "I have briefed Zack on what your story will be, you will discuss it on the way so we do not waste time. Take this jasmine tea with you. think of me whenever you drink it. Now go." Iroh said finally.


End file.
